


Borrowed Cars and Stolen Hearts

by hannasus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers learns how to steal a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Cars and Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Peggy: "I thought you had the keys!" Prompted by roboticonography.

“What are you waiting for?” Peggy asked, once she’d settled herself into the passenger seat of the Packard Super Eight sedan.

“For you to give me the keys,” Steve said, holding out his hand.

What a darling boy he was. So ingenuous. So innocent.

“I haven’t got them,” she said curtly.

His mouth fell open and then snapped shut again. “I thought you had the keys!” he said accusingly.

Peggy huffed out an impatient breath. “Why on earth would _I_ have the keys? I’m not the motor pool officer, now, am I?”

Steve’s brow knit fetchingly. She’d grown quite fond of the two parallel creases that formed between his eyebrows whenever he was puzzled or worried. The temptation to reach out and smooth them away with the tip of her finger was very great. 

“So … we don’t have permission to take the car?” he said, belatedly beginning to catch on.

“Certainly not. This Colonel Phillips’ personal vehicle. It’s my understanding that he loves this motorcar more than he loves his wife.”

“And your plan was for us to _steal_ it?” Steve asked incredulously.

“We’re not stealing, we’re borrowing,” Peggy said, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to do a great deal to set his mind at ease. “Seems like an awful big risk for a little necking.”

“If that’s how you feel,” she said testily, “then perhaps we ought to forget the whole thing.”

“No!” he said in a hurry, eyes widening in alarm. “No, I’m game if you are.”

She nodded. “Very well, then.”

“But … how am I supposed to start the car?”

Peggy cast her eyes heavenward. The Star-Spangled Man with a plan, indeed. Clearly, the individual who wrote that blasted song had never met Steve Rogers in his life.

“Oh, for pity’s sake, do I have to do absolutely everything myself?” She opened her handbag and retrieved the screwdriver she’d had the foresight to bring. “Here,” she said, holding it out to Steve. “Jam this into the keyhole. You’ll want to put a bit of elbow grease into it.”

Steve gave her a skeptical look, but did as he was instructed.

“Well done,” Peggy said with a nod of approval. “Now give it a turn.” When he’d done that she reached over and punched the starter button on the dashboard.

Steve’s eyes widened as the engine sputtered to life with a consumptive cough. “It worked,” he said, grinning in amazement as he fumbled for the choke.

“Of course it worked,” she replied tersely.

“I can’t believe it’s that easy.”

“As easy as falling off a log. Now shall we proceed, or do you need me to drive as well?”

He threw her a sheepish look and shifted the motorcar into gear. As the Packard lurched forward, Peggy laid her hand on Steve’s thigh, just above his knee, and gave it an affectionate squeeze. She left it there as he drove them away from the bustle of the military post and into the quiet countryside.

It was a glorious night, unseasonably cool and dry for this time of year, with a curtain of winking stars spread out across the sky above them. As they rumbled down the empty lane, Peggy slid closer to Steve and rested her head on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the road long enough to press a quick kiss into her hair. He smelled pleasantly of hair tonic and Aqua Velva. She’d never known him to wear aftershave before, which meant he must have put it on special for tonight. For her.

Two miles outside of town, the road ascended a hill, and at the top was a turnaround wide enough to safely pull over. It afforded a rather picturesque view of the surrounding area, and Peggy had been given to understand that it was a favorite spot for local lovers.

As luck would have it, there was no one else enjoying the overlook tonight, so they had it all to themselves. Steve pulled over and cut the sputtering engine, the sudden silence settling over them like a warm, fluffy blanket.

Peggy lifted her head from his shoulder and he twisted in his seat to look at her. The two little creases she so adored had sprouted between his brows again. He cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything.

She reached out to touch his cheek. “What’s the matter, darling?”

“I just—I wish I could take you out on a proper date like you deserve,” he said, his voice breaking the tiniest little bit, as if he were still a slip of a boy, and not a man with a physique that put Charles Atlas to shame. “Dinner and drinks followed by a show, or maybe dancing, even. Not that I can dance—” His mouth twisted ruefully.

She smiled. “One day we’ll do all that, I’m sure.” She laid her hand on his chest, right above his heart. “But at the moment I’ve got everything I could possibly want. All right?”

Steve nodded, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Peggy’s fingers curled around the lapel of his coat, urging him closer. “Now kiss me, soldier.”

He did.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but was their best so far. He was getting quite good at it, and she was a little surprised how giddy it left her.

When their lips finally parted he rested his forehead against hers, his palm still wrapped around the back of her neck, keeping her close. “That’s nice,” he said softly.

She hummed her agreement. “Isn’t it, though?”

“Can I do it again?”

“I very much wish you would.”

Peggy sank into his chest and let herself get lost in his kisses: in the softness of his lips, the slickness of his tongue, the warm weight of his arms wrapped around her.

For just this one evening, she wanted to pretend they were no more than an ordinary boy and girl, young and carefree and in love. She wanted to believe that they had all the time in world.

And so long as Steve was kissing her, she could.


End file.
